


Outright

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Blow Jobs, Canon Bisexual Character, Clothed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders isn't good at 'subtle'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outright

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt:
> 
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/857.html?thread=777561#t777561

Aedan Cousland has seen Anders' penis more than ten times now.

That is an _absurd_ amount of times to have seen your friend's genitalia, especially if you aren't in the habit of getting drunk stupid with this particular individual. Which Aedan is not. He was never the biggest drinker to begin with, but spending more than 20 minutes in Oghren's company has made him want to swear off the stuff for good.

His drinking habits, however, are not the point.

The fact that Anders has no discretion whatsoever when he has Aedan guarding him while he takes a piss is the point. If it was just that, Aedan probably would have assumed that it was a mage thing. Did they have communal chamberpots in the circle or something?

But no, it isn't just that. Anders touches him _constantly_. A hand on Aedan's arm when they're talking in the keep, a playful nudge of Aedan's shoulder when they're traveling, a finger on Aedan's jaw to point out a spot he's missed shaving, a ruffle of Aedan's hair when he doubles over laughing at something ridiculous. He openly admits he has an idiot's sense of humor. He likes _puns_ , for Maker's sake, and always cracks a smile when Anders does that thing with his eyebrows.

Okay, okay, fine. Aedan often has a hard time resisting the urge to smile when Anders does _anything_ with his face. Or his hands. Or his staff. Not _that_ staff, although Aedan does smile dopily to himself when he thinks about that piece of the mage's anatomy erect and ready for battle.

He has a bit of a crush. That's acceptable. He can be responsible and ignore it, just like he did when he had a crush on that diplomat's son when he was 16.

Except that Anders keeps giving him _ideas_ , with his readiness to let Aedan see _everything_ and his... Anders-ness. Aedan can't tell if he's flirtier than Zevran was, or if he's just much closer to Aedan's ideal man so he's paying more attention.

It's just his personality, though.

Right?

*

It is _not_ just Anders' personality. He is actively trying to seduce Aedan. That much is now entirely obvious. Aedan is so close to the mage's face that he can see the individual hairs of his stubble and the slight color variations in his eyes.

Because of a bloody _squirrel_. Yes, it had moved suddenly, but nobody else in the party had moved in the slightest. Anders, on the other hand, is attached to the front of Aedan's armor, their hips pushed together as best they can when Aedan has a handful of inches on the other man. His breath is a little gross but it's warm and Aedan wants badly to kiss him. They could give each other beard burn; he hasn't shaved today either.

Aedan swallows hard and gets a little _harder_ under his armor.

He is so bloody gay.

“Creators, what are you two _doing_?” Velanna snaps, and Aedan steps back so suddenly that Anders nearly falls over. Aedan grabs him by the arm before he can.

Anders smiles at him in gratitude, and Aedan feels himself _blush_. He is a grown man. This has to _stop_.

*

“Do you want to bed me?”

Shit. _Shit_. That was too blunt. This is why Aedan was a virgin until he was 22, he's just so _bad_ at being charming. All he's good at is stabbing things and laughing so hard he chokes.

But Anders, wonderful, handsome, tempting Anders, just blushes and looks at him hopefully.

“Was that a question or an offer?”

Aedan laughs awkwardly.

“A question? I think?” He says, wondering if that's the right answer. It's apparently not, because Anders flinches, shifting the way he's standing so his staff is between them, as if expecting Aedan to try to _hurt_ him.

Maker, Aedan hates templars.

“I take it you prefer to take your rolls in the hay from pretty girls, then?” Anders says, trying to put a smile back on. He probably noticed that alarm in Aedan's face. Of course, that alarm goes away pretty quickly, because now he's laughing so hard that he's wheezing.

“Err-- Commander?”

“Oh Maker, oh, hold on, hold on, holy _Andraste_ , you think I fancy women? _Me?_ ”

Anders is still looking unsettled, so Aedan wipes the tears from his eyes and tries to catch his breath.

“Anders, I am more likely to try to make love to a half-finished _wooden carving_ of a man than I am to a real flesh-and-blood woman. Maker, this is the worst attempt at seducing someone I've _ever_ made, and that includes the time with the elven prostitute in Denerim--”

“If you're not having me on, it's working,” Anders tells him, and Aedan shuts up real quick.

“My bedchamber is quite nice,” Aedan ventures, smiling hopefully. Anders grins right back at him.

*

Anders had not been kidding about being able to just hike up his robes for sex.

Not that Aedan is letting him just hike them up, of course. No, he's doing this the old fashioned way. He's underneath the skirt of Anders' robes, surrounded in fabric and trapped in with the smell of sweat and skin and _man_. The last time he could see the outside world, Anders was holding onto his bedpost to stay standing. He's cursing up a storm, but it's muffled by the fabric, which is rather fun.

Not as much fun as the thing that's _making_ him make those noises, though. Anders' cock is so much better when it's swollen, heavy and thick on Aedan's tongue. The vein on the underside throbs with his heartbeat, and Aedan relishes the way everything twitches when he hollows his cheeks in a hard suck.

Anders' legs are shaking.

Aedan digs his fingers into them, just to enjoy the tightness of the muscles.

Above him, in the world outside of this little haven of body heat and the bitter taste of precome, Anders is pawing at Aedan's shoulders. There are words of caution in his moaning now, although Aedan can barely make them out and he certainly doesn't _care_. There isn't anything better than an attractive man spending themselves on your tongue.

Which is exactly what Anders does a few thundering heartbeats later, grabbing hard at whatever parts of Aedan he can through the robes. From the way he's trembling, Aedan suspects he wouldn't be able to stay standing otherwise. He flutters his tongue over the head of Anders' cock as he comes, loving the sound of sobbing breaths that barely make it through the fabric.

Once Anders' cock starts to go soft in his mouth, Aedan lets himself go limp, slipping out from under the robes and sprawling on his back on the stone floor. His own dick is straining in his breaches, a damp patch on his smallclothes, and he's overheated and sweaty.

He looks up at Anders, whose face is flushed and who is still clinging to the bedpost for dear life, and he just starts _laughing_.

“Holy shit, I think I needed that,” Aedan says through the chuckling, grinning fondly up at Anders. Anders, to his credit, just laughs with him, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Aedan doesn't remember when he took it out of that ridiculous ponytail.

“ _You_ needed that? Maker, I'm the one who just got off, Commander,” He says, and Aedan pushes himself up onto his elbows on the floor.

“Don't you think it's about time you started calling me Aedan, turtledove? Or at least Cousland or something of the sort,” He says, grinning. Anders laughs again, shaking his head and slowly sinking down to his knees.

“In a moment, my mouth's going to be too full to call you much of anything,” He says as he begins undoing the laces on Aedan's pants.

Aedan beams at him.

“Oh, you're good,” Aedan replies, sighing with pleasure as Anders wraps a hand around his cock.

“About to get better.”

*

After two weeks, they have to assign someone else to go with Anders to take a piss during missions. Aedan kept taking advantage of the solitude for orlesian kissing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Outright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345367) by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)




End file.
